


Dreadful Day

by SpooksyElls (SuperLostCriminalDoctors)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Scares everyone, Spooky, dont murder me, kbye, late posting this, please, still halloween, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLostCriminalDoctors/pseuds/SpooksyElls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spooks to spook you on halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreadful Day

What a  **dreadful**  day.  
  
You woken up, token a shower, ate breakfast, and slid into the comfort of your 'man-cave' (aka your apartment room) when you noticed something off.  
  
Your computer - a fine beauty, the boxed-in screen with the attached on keyboard shimmering a blush-pink, in which your friends giggled at first until you mentioned your mother loved pink, then they sat quiet - was blank, unlike when you turned it on this morning on your way to the restroom to shower. You powered it back on again, but it rumbled softly, flashing red and white before turning off again, silent. Worried, you checked to make sure all the plugs were in (you could never be to sure, the cords always got lose) and after realising the power cord was tangled around you quickly grasped it, untangling the vines and sititng back up on your knees. The computer rumbled louder, and the screen zapped on. Excited and pratically buzzing with cheer you fell over, grunting in pain as your back slammed on the carpeted floor. You sat back up on your knees, dazed.  
  
You stared at the screen and pushed a few buttons on the keyboard, doing it with a straight face. Right when it powered on fully, the windows screen on, you heard a rasp at the door and someone screaming nonsense.   
  
Swiftly reaching over and grabbing your baseball bat, you set it in the palm of your hand, the bat smooth and cold to the touch. Peeking in the peek-hole, no one was there.  
  
Raising the bat you unlocked the door - slowly,  _slowly!_ \- and quickly swung forth, eyes shut in fear and anticipation.  
  
No cry of grief, or pain, but your bat did catch onto something.   
  
You opened one eye, your left, and didn't see anything.  
  
You opened your right eye.  
  
There, in the corner of your eye where your bat rested into something squishy still raised mid-air, you screamed loudly.  
  
At the door, in a plastic, foamy bag which was to small to carry everything so stuff was popping out at the top, was everything you didn't want to see.  
  
Old Justin Bieber CDs, cut-outs, pictures, albums - pratically everything a typical teenage girl would have that was obsessed.   
  
Holding the bag up from behind a few feet lay the person themself, grinning deviously as he held up a shimmering microphone. "You better watch them all or I'll sing."  
  
You watched every single documentary snuggled up to the cutout, afraid, a distant album playing on the stereo with the real Justin Bieber sitting on the counter, watching you intently.

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely made as a joke please don't kill me if you love him it's just a joke. this was made for my friend who's terrified of him lmao if you know someone who doesnt love them as much then send this to them xD i'm not even going to ask for kudos or comments cx


End file.
